Spinak
Spinak (スピン阿久 Supinaku)'' is a powerful Saiyan warrior born in Planet Dajjal. His parents are both Full-Blooded Saiyans, hailed from Planet Vegeta. He was part of the '''Emperor's Squad' alongside with Gingko, Azuki, Urruko and Kinoa, serving as its captain. Of all the Emperor's servants, Spinak was the most gifted and respected member, as he was devouted to his duty, being merciless to his foes who dared to challenge the Emperor. After the Emperor's death, Spinak searched for his race origin, focusing on knowing more about the Saiyan race, the army and members. His character is described as being "proud and dignified Saiyan warrior". He is also a considerable archery specialist and a practicioner of The Wave. Spinak specializes in acrobatic techniques, relying more on sommersaults and moonsaults in order to evade his opponents' attacks. He is widely known for his skills of unpredictable movements, often confusing his opponents due to his various skills in using long-range and short-range abilities. Spinak afirms that he neither "speciallizes in offense nor defense", but saying that "all of a fighter's battle abilities relies on the ability to focus the situation of the battle he's in and choose either offense or defense". Spinak is a user of the legendary and supernatural fighting art called "The Wave" (仙道 Sendõ), which allows him to build up an aura that possesses the same heat as the Sun and he is able to perform his attacks with deadly shockwaves, ultimately powering up his attacks with that own aura, capable of causing huge damage and burning them or stuning, and kill even the most undead. Thanks to The Wave, he is able to anticipate an opponent's moves in less than 10 seconds. He gained this fighting art when his companion and friend, Gingko, unlocked it when throwing an arrow filled with Ki to Spinak's chest, transfering the "Wave"'s powers to him. After reaching a certain limit of training and empowering The Wave's abilities, Spinak reached its unique transformation: the SunWave '(太陽太陽 ''TaiyoSendoh). This transformation, like the Super Saiyan one, can further be more powerful and access further levels if trained hard. Only the SunWave's 1st transformation is the equivalent of a Super Saiyan 2. Backstory Spinak was born in Planet Dajjal as a Full-Blooded Saiyan. He is a Planet Vegeta's descendant due to his parents' origin from there. The era Spinak lived was ruled by Dajjal, an extremely powerful, merciless, ambitious, but respectful Emperor of Saiyans, hence the Planet's name. Spinak was born with a power level of 2 000, making it enough to apply for the Emperor's army. Spinak's fighting skills and his mind on leading a team to success impressed Dajjal, as he was qualified and succeeded in becoming the Emperor's squad captain. 10 years later, a group of unknown alien creatures attacked Planet Dajjal, as the planet entered in a huge and bloody war. Spinak and his comrades successfully defended the Emperor's proclaimed planet, but in the aftermath, Dajjal has disappeared and never came back in the subsequent years, proclaimed by many that he was dead. Thereafter, Spinak's crew has also fled and vanished into space, leaving Spinak alone. He gave up his title as captain and Emperor's servant, and went on taking missions on his own. During the time he was gone, he visited many strange planets and races, travelling through the entire North Galaxy to master his skills. He was able to perfect the Multiform Technique, in which normally cuts a power level to half, but due to his extensive training, he was able to master five different types of performing the multiform technique, cutting only 20% of his power level instead of half. In this moment, Spinak is searching for more information about his race, the Saiyans. He learned that there is a planet who is ruled by the Saiyans after their victorious war against the Tuffles, called Planet Vegeta. Their ruler was King Vegeta, in which Spinak afirms that the prophecy has been fullfiled: "The one who descends the power and rule upon the Saiyan race, shall be the new guidance to a new era". Spinak now expects to observe the new era that the Saiyan race entered and see if he is able to join his race's army to prove he is worthy of becoming an Elite and to demonstrate his exceptional leading skills. In the recent years, Spinak is now part of King Vegeta's army. He was taken to "boot camp" by the Saiyaness General Zefia de Mocra, who later became his mentor. Spinak holds a huge respect for her. He also befriended the Acolytes (elite Saiyan warriors handpicked by King Vegeta himself), most notably Crimson and Argula. After meeting Gingko for one last time, his comrade carried an "arrow-like" ki energy in his right hand. Gingko told Spinak that he would need to acquire its power and further learn and perfect it to become one of the strongest Saiyans in existence. Following the speech, Gingko immediately pierced Spinak in the abdomen with the arrow, and Spinak gained the so-called "Wave". Afterwards, Gingko was never heard from again is considered to be M.I.A. Now possessing the supernatural "Wave" art, his skills are even more powerful than before. After intensively training, and having a fought countless enemies in battle, Spinak unlocked The Wave's 1st transformation - the SunWave. Personality He's characterized on being a patient, calm and sometimes quiet Saiyan warrior. He shows respect to his comrades and to those who also respect him as well. Even though he doesn't like when someone doesn't respect him, he shows no signs of anger, but more of pity. Spinak also holds a high respect and regard towards women. He is considered to be a rather gentleman and noble, creating his own rule of not fighting women due to his own motives. Skills *'''Flight; *'Full Power Energy Wave;' *'Trinity Blast;' *'Multiform Barrage;' *'"I am a Saiyan!" '(power-up move); *'Saiyan Shield' (can hold it only for 10 minutes); While infusing his body with The Wave, all of Spinak's previous moves are empowered and gain additional effects. Furthermore, he gains these new abilities: *'Sun Barrage' (Taiyo Norienda ''- Spinak powers up himself with The Wave as he gains additional speed in his moves, throwing over 100 punches in 3 seconds)';' *'Rising Sun Uppercut;' *'The Wave's Water Reflection Skill (this ability has two purposes: first, Spinak is able to perform certain moves from other foes, no matter how easy or hard it is to train it, however since he has not perfected it, it might seem weaker than the one the original user performs; second, Spinak is able to anticipate an opponent's move-set in mere seconds.); *'''Zoom Fist (infusing his body with The Wave, Spinak is able to stretch his arm limbs to a limit of 1.50 cm (approximately 5 ft), his fists infused with either shockwaves or a burning aura); *'3-Ring Ultimate Wave '(Spinak throws 3 direct hits on his opponent, all of them forming rings of ki on contact. After brief seconds, the three blows suddently transform into rings filled with ki in the opponent and they automatically shoot ki waves penetrating his opponent's body); *'Rapid Fire Sunlight '(Spinak infuses the "Wave" power to both his fists, gaining a yellow/red aura with the heat of the sun as he unleashed all of the "Wave" to his foe in a rapid fire punch barrage, similar to his Sun Barrage but even more powerful, finishing it when he stretches both fists to the opponent's gut releasing a beam from it that penetrates the foe's body and comes out from its back); *'WaveShock Bubbles '(Spinak sends two large orange ki spheres, infused with The Wave, that take in the form of bubbles. After they reach the left and right side of his opponent, they will unleashed a powerful purple shockwave, capable of stuning a foe for a couple of minutes. This is a great opening for Spinak's further abilities); *'The Final Wave '(after receiving deadly damage, and almost in the brink of death, Spinak will be able to recuperate 30% of his energy and "ressurrect" his Wave aura. This can only be done on very desperate occasions and might not always work, depending on the state Spinak is); *'Forever With Dignity '(Spinak's ultimate abilitiy and only usable in his SunWave form. He gathers all the energy from the Sun to empower his Wave to the very max. The heat of the area becomes unstable and disperses through an area of until 500 meters. After empowering, Spinak unleashes a final Wave of energy, a huge energy beam (bigger than the Super Kamehameha) infused with The Wave (gaining a flare-solar effect with an orange-red tone). The damage is equivalent to be sent to the Sun, therefore a dangerous, effective and a final resort move). Quotes *"I am Spinak. The Emperor's army commander. I pledge legion to no one besides him" (during his Emperor serving days) *"My movements are highly unpredictable. You will never be able to memorize them." *"Show me your true strength! Don't look down on me just because I'm considered a rookie." (now on his Saiyan army days) *"Love and sadness? I have never felt such emotions." *"Low-class or not, I wish only to prove my skills worthy and to earn respect from everyone." *"A woman must always look beautiful and decent. Let me help you wipe that blood of your face." Gallery Emperor's Squad.jpg|Emperor's Squad (characters' design made by Naroator, deviantart) spinak archer.jpg|Spinak also is a formidable archer Trivia *It is unknown if Spinak is able to achieve SSJ. However, his SunWave form can achieve levels greater than a normal Super Saiyan; *The name "Spinak" is derived from the vegetable "Spinach"; *Some of his fighting moves, even his personality, are loosely based on Jonathan Joestar , from the manga Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure . Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction